Fixed Long term evolution (LTE) User Equipment (FLUE) can transmit wireless signals at various power levels to access a network. However, when attempting to access the Citizens Broadband Radio Service (CBRS) through a shared spectrum access system (SAS) framework, a FLUE cannot transmit signals that exceed certain power levels if the FLUE is not registered with the SAS. This restriction degrades the use and performance of the FLUE.